Memories Still Remain
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: What happens when Chihiro visits an old friend after six whole years of being apart? Rated K due to general harmlessness. And please R & R. NOW EDITED!


**A/N: Hey, guys, I decided to edit this thing, if all of you don't mind. I took out the part when it's basically summing up (more like critiquing, LOL) the movie. This is the main stuff here. A little shout-out to Tiger Lily 21--thanks for your help! Your review made me realize the recap was unnecessary. I am eternally grateful. XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spirited Away at all.**

* * *

**Memories Still Remain**

A sixteen-year-old brunette strode through a familiar brick tunnel, her sepia eyes widening in pure amazement. She had thought that, after a fashion, she would tire of this place and its ancient interior. However, she still found it as captivating yet creepy as she had six years ago.

Arches of stone stretched up toward the ceiling, and the architecture had never altered over the years, so she didn't feel completely strange being here. Lying to her parents regarding an afternoon study at a friend's house, she cleverly plotted to sneak through the tunnel. Beyond its shadowy depths, she knew that a certain bathhouse stood proudly with all its laborers working in better conditions now.

Yes, Chihiro could hardly forget what had occurred within three days or so six years ago. Of course, her mother and father had no recollection, considering the curse that they had been burdened with. And to think, that had all started with only a mere inspection of the tunnel and the town that lay across a meadow. Not only that, but she had to move to a new town, which she had dreaded.

But, all that didn't matter now. What truly mattered was what happened at the deserted village all those years ago. After recollecting very briefly on those events, she continued onward to her destination.

When Chihiro emerged from the tunnel's other end, she squinted her eyes, praying that she would espy the black hair of a familiar friend. She was inevitably disappointed with the results...but she refused to give up that easily. Determination took a firm hold of her; she would find him.

She would find Haku, whatever it took, she would.

Trudging the vast lea confidently, she kept her eyes wide open in the hopes of seeing him again. As she walked, she pondered over what he would think of her if he gazed at her. She would probably be practically unrecognizable.

For one thing, six years had elapsed, so if he even remembered her, it would truly serve as a startling miracle. In the event that he did, Chihiro knew that recognition was yet another obstacle to overcome.

Her face looked older, of course, due to her adolescence, and she no longer trapped her hair in a childish ponytail, allowing freedom for it to be tossed about by the wind.

She had even grown taller—six inches taller.

Chihiro then wondered what he looked like as of late. Did he age or was he supposed to be immortal? Did he have a growth spurt, too? Did his entire personality change?

Worrying over these exasperating questions, she quickly assumed, would get her nowhere. Haku might not even be standing on the other side of this colorfully vivid meadow, for all she knew.

However, she nearly tripped over her own feet when she _did _glimpse a silhouette of a person patiently waiting for her, it seemed.

From what she could gather at her vantage point, Chihiro realized this person was definitely not a twelve-year-old boy, but a man.

And, really, this assumption narrowed it all down to one possibility: indeed, her childhood friend Haku.

She didn't care if he found her odd as she sprinted as rapidly as she had ever done in her life to him. Who else would have guessed she would have wandered here but him?

Narrowing the much too large space between them, Chihiro began to pant excitedly. She would reunite with Haku, and he hadn't forgotten her!

Her exhilaration proved too much for her as she klutzily stumbled over her own feet, toppling over toward the ground once she approached him.

He chuckled softly, asking her, "Hey, are you all right?"

"I—I think so," she stuttered, regaining her normal breathing rate gradually.

Without so much as warning her prior to this, he lifted her to her feet. Chihiro self-consciously thought at that moment how unkempt she must appear to the young man before her. Still she had to assure herself that this person was the boy she had missed for so long; she coyly lifted her gaze to his face.

Yes...his green eyes, the color of the sea, his now longer black hair...this was her Haku! She had no idea whether to laugh or cry upon this discovery.

"Chihiro," he murmured, his voice much deeper than memory served, "is that you? I'm not dreaming or anything?"

She threw her head back and giggled in her feminine manner in response.

"Of course it's me, Haku! Don't you recognize me? I know it's been forever."

"Yes it has," he whispered gravely, half to her, half to himself.

This beautiful, blossoming woman before him...this surely wasn't the klutzy, friendly Chihiro he had known. Haku stared more closely at her face, appraising it like artwork. Yet, those dark brown eyes still remained, though the same color of hair flew freely in the breeze now. She also had the nose, the chin, the cute ears—it had to be her. He smiled after his study.

"You've really grown up, haven't you?"

She laughed again as she tossed her wild mane of hair back from her face. "So have you! I still recognized you, though it's a miracle I did."

"Then...have you forgotten about what happened...and about me?"

Asking herself if he was being serious, Chihiro gazed into his green eyes, which looked forlorn and miserable. How could she ever erase from her memory of what he done in the past for her? Haku meant the world to her—he had to know that.

She lightly grasped his hand in consolation. "I would never forget about you, Haku. You're my friend...maybe more." A scarlet blush covered her whole face as she confessed this. Preparing to turn away from him, she suddenly sensed a hand cling tightly to hers.

"I missed you," she whispered, the simple touch knocking the wind out of her. None of the boys at school had ever compelled her to feel this way before.

For, this love between them could never shatter so easily; what they had was true and not some lie devised by stupid hormones. Chihiro could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Haku embraced her.

"I missed you, too," he breathed in her hair, its lavender scent from shampoo entrancing him. He had never felt like this before either. The female specimen he had ever known had shallow personalities unlike this girl he held in his arms. She had a strong, unbreakable will; he saw it shine through six years ago. It must still be there.

As his hand slowly brushed the tendrils of her silky hair, he murmured quietly, "You rescued me, you know, all those years ago. It really made me wonder if you really...care for me."

Chihiro's head shot up from his chest instantly. How could he remain unaware as to her genuine feelings for him? He had held her, comforted her, and gave her the necessities required in a friend. Of course she would care for him!

She always had and always would, because Haku seemed to return these feelings.

"Why are—excuse me—why would you be so worried about that?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side. "I mean, I think it's obvious."

Maybe she was right, he thought, as he ogled her ever honest brown orbs glowing with injury. And now, he had hurt her by even second-guessing himself, and all because he deemed himself unworthy for her. Six years had passed since that wild, often terrifying adventure, and he had not seen her once before now. He felt so cowardly—nay, so foolish—that he had abandoned Chihiro to her own fate. To think, he never even bothered to wait for her at this meadow due to his fears of disappointment of her forgetting about him.

He shamefully concealed his face behind his black curtain of hair. "I'm sorry. I should have waited for you at this spot every day, but I didn't think you would show up. I thought you would just pass me off as some childhood friend you didn't want to hang out with anymore."

Struggling to keep her tears at bay, Chihiro pushed back his mane of hair to unveil his face. "Why would you think that? I came here every day, and you would never be there. How did you know to come today?"

Haku smiled affectionately at her as he wiped her gradually cascading tears away. "I had this feeling that you _would _be here today. I had hoped that it was true."

She snuggled her head deeper in his chest, glad to hear that response coming from him. So, he had been as self-conscious as she was!

Considering Haku as the nervous type made her want to burst into laughter, for she had always perceived him as brave, courageous, and fearless. Of course, those adjectives could describe him, too, but self-conscious?

Chihiro no longer had control of the tickling sensation budding inside her chest; soon, her musical, joyful laughter echoed throughout the entire meadow. Completely unaware what the joke was, Haku joined in the mirth anyway. Together, their bliss lightened the apprehensive weights on their hearts, proving themselves fearless when it came to laughing at themselves.

The two teenagers practically gasped for air by the time they ceased their chortling. Chihiro then leaned against Haku's chest once more, abruptly thinking of certain words to say to him. This was it—this might be the only chance she would ever receive. She had to enunciate each careful syllable of each word she meant in her heart. The questions concerning his opinions of her dissipated; suddenly, she hadn't a care in the world. She knew he thought nothing but good toward her, so that he would never chuckle disdainfully at her if she did say these words. Goading herself to rush this, she breathed out the sentence, the confession she had concealed from him since that night seemingly ages ago.

"Haku, I love you."

He stiffened from shock, unprepared for those words to escape her usually cautious lips. Then, his heart notified him of what beautiful event had occurred as it steadily pounded hard against his ribcage. She loved him—Chihiro loved him like he had always loved her. Haku could scarcely believe it as he summoned all his inner strength to say:

"I love you, too."

Her smile widened, though her eyes dilated in surprise as well. She had been so scared that he would refuse her, breaking her heart in the process.

However, his sparkling green eyes told her everything that she would ever need to know. The simplicity yet complexity of love was a mutual emotion between them and them alone. Other inhabitants of this world might accurately guess that they had fallen in love, but would never truly see how deep.

Their lips met in a passionate yet innocent kiss that they had so profoundly wished to share. They pleasured in the sensation and, as they finished, they knew nothing could ever beat a first kiss. Chihiro and Haku smiled once they registered this knowledge that, even after six years, their love still remained.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it's not too short now. That's my only concern. But, reviews are welcome for this edited edition of this one-shot, even though yes, it IS edited. So, fans of this story, DEALTHY's gonna be updated this weekend, I am sure of it! **


End file.
